Though the related art contains numerous designs of bumper guard devices for protection of the rear bumper of a motor vehicle, many of them possess certain disadvantages, such as narrow usage for bumpers of a particular style, inadequate protection, difficulties in mounting, insufficient elasticity, etc.
For example, there is known U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,595 to Slavney that teaches: “A bumper guard for motor vehicles having a rigid, channel-shaped, base plate imbedded in and bonded to a resilient cushioning member. The base plate has a substantially vertical elongate slot with an enlarged end and the resilient cushioning member has a groove in the rear face thereof communicating with the slot for receiving the head of a mounting bolt for securing the guard to the bumper of a vehicle at the desired elevation.” The mentioned device absorbs the impact energy only when the other vehicle immediately touches the device itself, not the whole bumper guard, which provides for insufficient protection.